Runaway shopping carts in parking lots can cause damage to nearby vehicles and make it difficult for users to unload items (and children) from the shopping cart into the vehicle. The present invention features a shopping cart attachment device that allows a user to secure a shopping cart to his/her vehicle. The device of the present invention prevents a user from having to secure the shopping cart with one hand while unloading items or rest the shopping cart on the car, which may cause damage. The device may also help reduce damage to other vehicles caused by runaway carts.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.